tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ventus
Ventus (also known as Ventus Fontaine in Reloaded) is a young Breton first seen in the Children's Anuad canon, both in the Original and Reloaded variant. Background and Early Life Original Ventus was born to a Priestess of Arkay married to an Imperial Soldier. Ventus was taught on how to use Restoration magic by his mother. It is unknown if he was taught combat skills by his father. When the boy reached a certain age, his mother contracted a deadly disease which took her life after a few days. Ventus's father was called for active duty for a skirmish and never came back. Left all alone, Ventus began to struggle for himself in the streets, constantly looking for work and begging in the streets, but to no avail. Tired of trying to survive in a city, Ventus eventually left in an attempt to look for a new life. His travels eventually took him to Skyrim, where he wandered around for days until his arrival and meeting with the Lost Legion at Blackreach, where he eventually met Lissa. Reloaded He was born to Erys, being the third child, and was taught the same skills as his other siblings, and also his mother's Templar abilties, notably her control of Aedric Spear. During his self-appointed 2-year trial at the age of 14, he met an unknown Sword-Singer that taught him the Art of the Ansei. He learned from his master and even surpassed him, becoming an Ansei in a relatively short time of one year, making hima prodigy. In the last year of his travels, he found a girl named Lissa wandering the wilderness of the hostile environments of Rivenspire, and decided to take her in under his wing. As they spent time together, they became infatuated with one another. Eventually, Ventus returned to Daggerfall with Lissa, and asked his mother if she was allowed to be taken in. Erys accepts, and half-jokingly notes that her third son will be married soon. In his return, Ventus also shared his Ansei skills with his relatives when they asked, restoring the lost art of Sword-Singing once more and (unknowngly) fulfilling the legacy of Frandar Hunding, the spiritual hero of the Redguards. Appearance Original and Reloaded Ventus has slightly pale skin with red eyes and short unruly black hair and a slim build. His attire consists of green-and-black commoner clothes with sleeves, although his clothing is not as thick to allow him more mobility. Personality Orignal and Reloaded Ventus is shown to be kind & caring, but is shy around strangers. As he has lived most of his life alone, he was careful of staying away from trouble. He also constantly tries to forget about the death of his parents, which was eating away at his spirit. He also desires a simple life of peace, and dislikes the thought of fighting unless absolutely necessary. Powers and Abilities Ventus's abilities is shown to be similar to that of a fast swordsman with the abilities of a Templar; he is able to cast healing magic to support both himself and others, use scorching sun fire to burn his enemies and especially undead, and use his blade in a unique back-handed grip. Despite his slim but muscular build and athletic and acrobatic prowess, Ventus is a fast and very agile fighter, reflecting in his primary fighting style of dodging, blocking, swift movements and speedy combo attacks using back-handed strikes. Although his attacks are not as powerful compared to other fighters, his ability to attack very swiftly and with precision makes up for this. In addition to his speedy attacks and holy magic, he is also capable of using the Art of the Ansei (Sword-Singing) thanks to his rigorous training with an anonymous Redguard Sword-Singer. Reloaded As a Fontaine, his most basic power is Light Manipulation, the ability to maipulate light itself. According to Casimir II, despite his power over the light, he was still in danger of being overwhelmed by darkness, which was also tied to his emotions. However, he must beware of Light Boundary, which was one of his biggest weaknesses. As a result, his power is considered a double-edged blade. His secondary power is related to the healing aspect of Vitakinesis, and is able to use it as magicka barbs to attack at no magicka cost and heal minor to moderate wounds. Ventus also posseses the Truth Reader, but has not awakened so far. As such, his unique eyes only grant him increased perception, much like Aeorin's. Trivia * Ventus means "Wind" in Latin. * Many of his character is very similar to his Kingdom Hearts counterpart in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. * He is an avid follower of the Fontaine Beliefs and Traditions and the Book of Circles by Frandar Hunding. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Sword-Singers Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family